Random Encounters  An OC Yuri OneShot
by hoping2improve
Summary: This is a one-shot lemon written for an Inuyasha WIP fanfiction. The scene herein takes place between two OCs. I've written it so that it can stand on its own for review. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thanks for reading! 3


**Warning: if you are offended by sexual encounters in literature, particularly those of a homosexual nature, please read no further. You have been warned.**

Random Encounters - A One-Shot

Akiko had gotten used to her frequent interactions with men, actually enjoying the way they made her feel, and the money she earned, despite the fact that prostitutes such as herself were considered outcastes, _hinin_, or nonhuman, by the rest of society. With how many people were coming to her, it certainly didn't _feel_ as though she was a member of the outcaste group – at least she wasn't an eta, which would have been truly horrible. But, tonight, she had gotten a very…odd request. She had been told to expect it eventually, since there were those who enjoyed this sort of thing, but still…she hadn't expected to be requested for her full services by another woman.

Confused or not, however, if she wanted to get paid – and work on paying off her massive debt to the owner of the brothel and of her – then she had to make sure this woman left happy. Or, if she had done her job right, be so drunk with pleasure that she would be forced to spend the night, physically _unable_ to leave. And, damn it to hell, she wanted the money. Perhaps she would be getting drunk enough herself tonight that it wouldn't matter who she fucked, be it man, woman, or anything else… Keeping the thought of copious amounts of alcohol and money in her head, she prepared herself and went to her "visitor."

Once in the room, Akiko was surprised to find a flask of sake already there, along with two drinking cups. That meant she _would_ be able to drink tonight! The pretty young woman, who sat on the floor respectfully, smiled, a compliment to her pleasing face. Akiko noticed her sitting there, then, staring as though she were curious about her in some way. She looked like every other woman in the village, with one important difference: her skin looked soft and smooth, not like the skin of a field laborer…Not like Akiko's skin. Of course, she would have to be wealthy to afford Akiko – or even to afford being seen frequenting this part of the inn district.

Akiko began to pour the two cups of _sake_, one for herself and one for her customer. She took one over to the other girl, who accepted it, but raised it to Akiko's lips instead.

Confused, but not ruffled, she drank slowly, careful to enjoy it fully. When the cup was done, the woman did something that _truly_ confused her: she kissed her.

_Wha…? Ah! Hey! It's my job to start!_ Akiko was quite thrown off, and couldn't respond very quickly. The woman, in the meantime, had begun to move her kimono down off her shoulders, leaving her hired pleasure bare from the waist up.

_I…have to…get control here…!_ Akiko thought. She tried to pull away, but her customer pulled her back, almost fiercely, kissing her again, this time even more passionately. This time, Akiko lost her balance and fell backwards, so caught off-guard by her customer's forwardness, and with this being an experience she was new to, she felt shy and very unsure. She wasn't into women, but her customer was. And currently, greatly to her surprise, she didn't mind that very much.

She returned the kiss now, feeling a hand on her breast – not a greedy grasping clutch, but a tender caress that almost stole her mind away. Akiko, in turn, gently caressed the woman's face. When her customer pulled away to take a breath, Akiko placed a single finger on her lips, surprising the rich young woman.

Smiling shyly, she asked, "Please…at least tell me your name. I want to know if the name that owns the woman is as lovely as her face." She paid her the compliment to excite her customer, though her face _was_ quite pretty. She liked to know her visitor's names, too, so that she could shower them with remarks that were more personal when they returned. Usually such comments were simply exaggerated flattery, but with her, this was not the case.

The young woman laughed, blushing at the complement. She liked this girl – very much so. Her other partners had not been so…cutely shy. Laughing, both with the anticipatory pleasure of her lust and her genuine fondness for the woman, she instead ran her tongue gently right behind the girl's ear, taking delight in the shocked gasp, knowing that she had found a hotspot, finally whispering:

"It's Mikami…Yours…?" Mikami continued to fondle and caress Akiko, so that it was a while before she could reply with her own.

"I...It's Akiko…Hang on, would you? I need to do my job, too, y'know." She said that last statement with the sounds of mischief and dalliance heavy in her voice, and her lust began to take over her thoughts, even though she was not aroused by her own gender.

Akiko began to kiss Mikami's neck gently, just under the curve of her jaw, hearing her breathing quicken. She moved so that Mikami was lying at an angle underneath her on the room's single bed, with her neck positioned just below Akiko's mouth.

_So you like that, do you?_ Akiko thought. _I think you'll like_ this _even more._ She turned Mikami's head towards her and began to kiss and tongue the woman's throat. Mikami's eyes widened for a second, and then closed halfway as she gave a tiny moan.

Continuing to do this, Akiko swiftly removed the young noblewoman's multiple kimono, leaving her chest and abdomen exposed. She untied Mikami's sash, but left the robes covering her lower body. She paused as Mikami fully undid _her_ kimono, slightly confused.

_Huh?_ She thought, _What's she—_

Akiko's thought was interrupted by Mikami toying with her breast, a playful smile on her lips.

"Who said 'stop'?" she laughed, drawing Akiko's mouth to her neck. Obediently, Akiko began her kissing and licking again. She felt the young woman grasp her right hand and place it on her thigh, close to her center.

Suddenly aware of exactly where her hand was, Akiko stopped, feeling herself blush profusely. She looked at Mikami, relatively certain of what she wanted her to do, but not feeling at all comfortable with actually doing it.

Seeing the discomfort on her face, Mikami asked, "What's wrong?" in a tender voice that made Akiko feel even more embarrassed.

She gave a quiet reply, the uncertainty coming across clearly. "Do you want me to…touch you?" was all she said, staring at Mikami's soft, lush body.

"Yes. I do… Does this trouble you?"

Akiko stared at the floor then, afraid her answer would make her sound silly and foolish. After a deep breath, she blurted it out. "I don't know how! I'm afraid I won't do it right! I've never done this before – been with a woman, I mean – and—"

Mikami stopped her with a gentle look, whispering softly, "Will you let me show you how?"

_Her show me? I…But…It…I…I… suppose so. I'm…not really sure…_ "I..I'm…" she hesitated, then finished, "all yours. Alright, please show me how," was the murmured response.

Mikami smiled, and said in a soothing voice, "You'll like it, I promise. I'll be gentle…" She slipped out from under Akiko, situating herself so that she was lying next to her, the two facing each other.

She began to kiss the girl's breast, trailing the tips of her fingers up and down the inside of her leg. Akiko gave a tiny moan at the sensation, and a gasp as her nipple found its way into Mikami's mouth. Akiko thought she felt something warm drip slowly down her leg, but she was too preoccupied to look.

The woman brushed Akiko's center, letting her fingers feel the moisture there. Akiko drew a sharp breath in surprise. She parted her and let her fingers explore slowly.

Akiko began to writhe at her touch, both at the awkwardness of her current situation and at the pleasure she felt. She didn't expect the loud moan that issued from her lips when Mikami played with her intimate parts.

She felt the pleasure start to climb, coming in waves. Without warning, Mikami spread her legs and replaced her fingers with her tongue. Akiko couldn't stop the high-pitched, startled "Oh!" from tearing out of her throat.

Mikami smiled at the sound, taking delight in the way the girl tasted, salty and just a little sweet, and the distinct smell of arousal. She ran her tongue around the outside of her entrance, feeling her body shiver.

"What…What are you…" she gasped, the pleasure getting more and more intense with each flick of the woman's skilled appendage.

Bringing her head up for a second, she answered, licking her lips, "Showing you how to please me. Was I right, do you like it?"

_Like it? Hell, woman,_ I _need to hire_ you_!_ "Y-yes! Yes, don't stop!" she yelled, forgetting that the sliding paper-screen doors let sound through to other rooms.

Other prostitutes, who had been given a break tonight, heard her shouting from the other side of the door, which opened into a corridor. They also heard Mikami's laughter at her enthusiasm.

"I didn't know she'd gotten a woman tonight. Sounds like they're enjoying themselves…a lot. Has she had any other women before this," one asked.

"No – I looked at her account records just today. This is her first time with a woman – apparently, one who's very rich." A second replied.

"Really? Damn!" the first woman said. Hearing a highly-feminine moan, she muttered, "Lucky little bitch…"

Akiko felt a burning sensation start in her fingertips, and slowly spread through her arms, chest, lower body, through her legs, and stop at her toes. From her toes, it moved back up, staying where Mikami was still working. She gripped the woman's hands hard as she felt herself swell.

She squeezed, screaming as she felt herself release with several violent spasms and her pleasure sear her senses until she though she must surely be dead. And then it was over.

Mikami lapped at the gush of fluids, noting that the salt taste had increased, but that there was still just the slightest hint of a sweet flavor. The scream had almost made her come, but that might still take a little time.

She moved herself from between the girl's legs, noting with satisfaction the extremely content expression on her partner's face. Did she still have enough energy to finish _her_?

Akiko felt as though she might never be able to move again, but smiled as Mikami laid herself beside her and kissed her softly.

"See?" she said with a small laugh, "You _did_ like it! Could you…finish me?" she questioned.

"I don't think I can even _move_ after what you did to me! But… I can always _try_," she said with a wicked grin.

The young woman finished her partner handily with her hands, keeping her mouth separately occupied with Mikami's tongue. She blushed as she felt Mikami come, hot liquid slathering her fingers.

Both women thoroughly sated, they fell asleep embracing gently.

Akiko didn't know that when morning came, she would be teased about Mikami mercilessly by her fellow prostitutes. Not that she really minded.

END


End file.
